<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Touch by AssassinsRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707090">Healing Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsRose/pseuds/AssassinsRose'>AssassinsRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsRose/pseuds/AssassinsRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy Del Bosque is Nnoitra Gilga's new Fracción. She was teamed up with Tesra and now Nnoitra has to deal with her. She's not much of a talker, but obeys her master's wishes like they were made of gold. As the plan to destroy Karakura Town is underway, Nnoitra sends her to the world of the living to gather information on Ichigo and his friends. However, it's not long before both of them feel something other than master/servant relationship, and its weirding them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nnoitra Gilga/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfics for Bleach. Please go easy on me xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green hair, scarlet eyes, and an olive skinned, athletic body that stood at four foot and eleven inches. The skull of a fox lay on the right side of her delicate head. Her outfit consisted of what looked like a sports bra and sports shorts, but with knee high boots. A jacket was worn that came down just below her ribcage. Her boots clacked on the hard floor as she walked beside a dirty blonde male.</p><p>"You look nervous. Want to talk about it?" The male asked. The girl shook her head, staying silent as they made their way through Las Noches. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer in a vocal standpoint. Stopping at a door, the male knocked on it. "Master Nnoitra? I've brought her." He spoke. The door opened to a extremely tall and thine male with long dark hair. "Urgh, come in you two." He groaned.</p><p>"What's your name, girl?" Nnoitra asked. The female swallowed, looking at the interesting floor before she looked up and faced her new Master. "Ivy. Ivy Del Bosque, Master." She squeaked in warm, gentle voice. "Tch. Don't act all shy. Lord Aizen said you'd be an asset to me, so don't let me down." He drawled. Stalking closer to her, he grabbed her chin in his right hand, roughly and brought his lips to her ear. His hair was grazing against his cheek as he spoke; "But if you do let me down, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand, pet?" Ivy nodded quickly when he withdrew. Nnoitra let her chin go, and smirked.</p><p>"He's frightening, but he seems alright." Ivy said, as she and Tesra were walking to her room. "Heh, does someone like sadist men?" Tesra teased. Ivy's face went bright red. "Gah, that's not it at all.. OK, maybe a little." She blushed. Tesra had been her friend for a while, and he had been the only one who knew about her martial arts and Kendo skills. That was, until now.</p><p>Her room was simple. Grey furniture with a double bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. She had her own bathroom which was nice, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. She had a quick shower before collapsing onto the soft, heavenly bed and falling asleep. </p><p>Meanwhile, Nnoitra lay on his own bed, arms behind his head and one leg crossed over the other while he moved it up and down. "She seems interesting, and submissive. Perhaps Lord Aizen made the right choice in handing her over to me. We'll soon see. What a shy personality, I can mold her into what I want. This is going to be very interesting." Nnoitra grinned. Oh, the things he had planned for his female Fracción. He'd send her out tomorrow and see what her strengths are. Perhaps to the world of the living. His grin turned evil as he thought about it. However, he'd do it in the morning as he couldn't be arsed right now.</p><p>That was some welcome...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivy had been summoned to Nnoitra's room. She knocked on the door and within moments it opened. "Come in, Ivy." Nnoitra said. She stepped inside and sat where he pointed. Ivy was nervous, she was fiddling with the right cuff of her jacket sleeve. What did he want?</p>
<p>Nnoitra sat in front of her, the ankle of his right foot balancing on his left knee. "Right, pet. I need you to go to the world of the living and gather information for us. I hear you're adept at martial arts and Kendo, so I want to see it for myself. You'll enter in a less busier part of Karakura as to not attract the attention of that Soul Reaper. Don't make me have to step in, otherwise there will be consequences. Yes?" Nnoitra spoke. Ivy nodded, not wanting to talk. Nnoitra sighed, understanding he wasn't going to get much conversation out of her. When Tesra said she didn't talk much, he forgot to say she didn't speak at all.</p>
<p>As they stepped foot in the world of the living, Nnoitra gave her a stern look. "I'm trusting you to get this done. Do you have a plan?" He asked. "Yes Master. However it may not work. Arancarrs stand out pretty well. The skull gives it away. I guess I can try acting all innocent and-" She was cut off by Nnoitra laughing. "Pet, when do you <i>not</i> act all innocent?" He chuckled. Ivy felt her face heat up, so she looked away. Her master grabbed her chin hard, and made her look at him. "I need you to punch me. Then I can explain I've just escaped the terror of Las Noches." Ivy instructed. Nnoitra let her go, and let his right fist connect with her left cheek.</p>
<p>Ivy went flying, and straight into the nearby park. Uryu happened to be walking through with some sewing supplies, when he noticed her. Immediately, he went on the defensive until he heard crying. He walked over to her, cautious as to not scare her. "Hey. What's an Arrancar doing here?" He asked. Ivy then burst into tears, which confused the Quincy immensely. "He was so mean, and put me with a cruel and perverted Espada. I left in fear of my life, I just need help then I'll leave, I promise." Ivy sniffed. Uryu didn't look convinced, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>She followed him to a rather strange looking shop, and stepped inside holding onto Uryu's sleeve as she pretended to be scared. Her face had swollen considerably, and it did hurt. Everything was going well so far. "Wait here. I won't be long." The Quincy reassured. Ivy nodded, and waited outside.</p>
<p>Sitting on the concrete, she drew random, invisible patterns on the floor. "Well he there. Uryu told me of your predicament. Come on in, and I'll fix you up." Came a cheerful voice. Ivy looked up and saw a male with dirty blonde hair covered in a striped hat and a dark green kimono. She stood up and followed him inside.</p>
<p>After telling them her story, a boy called Ichigo sighed. "So they tossed you aside like garbage, huh? Sounds like Aizen and his lackeys." Ichigo said, with his eyes closed and arms folded. They were all around a little table discussing what to do. A little bit of information piqued Ivy's interest. The Soul Society wasn't getting involved. Ivy excused herself to go home.</p>
<p>When she got back to Nnoitra, she had a smug look on her face. "Ya go something for me, pet?" He asked. Ivy nodded. "Yes. The Soul Society seems to have given up." This pleased her Master, and he ushered her back home. "We'll be training when we get back. No arguments." Nnoitra stated.</p>
<p>Back at Las Noches, the three of them where in what seemed to a large, plain room. "Draw your Zanpakuto, Ivy." Tesra said. She did so, and plants began climbing around her blade. "Ah. An earth zanpakuto. Let's see your skills. Tesra!" Nnoitra barked Tesra's name, and he nodded.</p>
<p>Tesra nicked Ivy's shoulder, but she managed to duck out of the way when he tried again, and kicked him in his tail bone. He keeled over, as anyone should know hitting the tail bone hurts like hell. Nnoitra laughed at his poor male Fracción, especially when Ivy kicked him into the dirt and put a heeled boot on his back. Ivy put pressure on Tesra's spine, and he began to yell in pain. '<i>Hmm. Ivy seems like a different person when she's fighting. That look in her eye, it tells me she enjoys inflicting pain on others. What a sadist.</i>' Nnoitra thought.</p>
<p>"Alright Ivy let him up." He ordered. Ivy obeyed and removed her foot from Tesra's back. The poor man stood up, rubbing his sore spine. "It seems you like fighting, pet." Nnoitra stated. This caused a light blush to dust Ivy's cheeks. "Yes Sir. You see, before I became an Arrancar I was a fox Adjuchas Meno. Foxes are normally shy and reclusive animals, but can be fierce if needs be." She explained. She looked down and began picking at the skin near her index finger, anxiously. Nnoitra nodded and told them to head back to their room.</p>
<p>When Ivy turned to go, Nnoitra called her name. "Your place is with me, my pet. You intrigue me, so I'm gonna keep a close eye on you." He smirked. Ivy gulped. What had she gotten herself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Master and Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, but why can't I have my own room?" Ivy asked, wringing her hands nervously. Nnoitra looked at her, his face in a scowl. "Tch. I'm a possessive man. I've never had a female Fracción before, and I don't want Grimmjow eyeing up what's mine." He said in a bored tone. Ivy had to admit, her Master was extremely handsome and lewd thoughts creeper into her mind. She mentally slapped herself as they entered his room.</p><p>His eye had a glint of dominance in it, as he snapped at her to sit down. "Now pet, your gonna do <i>exactly</i> as I say from here on out. You're mine, and mine alone. If I see you speaking to the likes of Grimmjow, Starrk or any other male besides me, Tesra or Lord Aizen there will be punishment. Understand?" Nnoitra spoke in a low and commanding manner. Ivy's none exisitant heart raced, as her Master grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "I understand my Master. I'm yours and only yours. Your orders are my only treasure and I will carry them out without question." Ivy said. Nnoitra smirked, and let her head go. "Very good, my little pet. You learn quickly. Until I have a bed set up for you, you'll be sleeping in mine." He informed. Ivy's face went so red, a tomato would've been jealous.</p><p>The next two months were uneventful, just training and hanging out in the library. Ivy loved to read, and she was currently reading some books acquired from the land of the living. Currently she was reading the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe. The door opened, and Lord Aizen walked in. Ivy scrambled to her feet, knocking the chair she was sitting in the process. "L-Lord Aizen!" She stammered. Bowing to him, he smiled. "Don't mind me, Ivy. I suggest you get back to Nnoitra. He's been looking for you." He said. Ivy nodded and left.</p><p>She ran through the halls, calling out for her Master. It wasn't long until she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw Grimmjow. "Hey. You must be Nnoitra's new Fracción. Didn't know he picked up such  well endowed girl." He grinned. Ivy called out for Nnoitra, and a half-moon blade pinned Grimmjow to the wall. "Well done, Ivy. As for you, kitty cat... Stay away." He growled. Nnoitra grabbed her and dragged her away from the womaniser.</p><p>Tesra heard everything and ran up to his friend. "Are you OK, Ivy?" He asked, and Ivy nodded, clinging onto Nnoitra. Tesra smiled, but then Nnoitra turned his anger on his other Fracción. "TESRA! YOU WERE NEARBY AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. SHE'S ONLY ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO US TWO AND LORD AIZEN! NEXT TIME HELP EACH OTHER!" Nnoitra yelled, causing Tesra to cower and back up a bit. Ivy wanted to defend them, but she didn't have to words to do so.</p><p>Back in Nnoitra's room, Ivy sat in a chair and hugged her knees. Her eyes were wide with fear from both Grimmjow and hearing her Master yell. Nnoitra walked over to her, seeing her head buried into herself. "Pet, look at me." Nnoitra ordered. Ivy didn't look up, letting tears fall from her eyes. "Pet!" The fifth Espada rose his voice, which caused his female Fracción to slowly raise her head. "I'm glad you didn't speak to that stupid cat, and I'm happy you called for me. Next time, stay close to me. I was looking everywhere for you." He said, and he absentmindedly tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He usually didn't like women, but there was something about his new Fracción that made him feel almost human. That was a disgusting thought.</p><p>As they lay in bed, Ivy couldn't sleep. She didn't like her breast size and wasn't that comfortable with her looks. She took a bold move and snuggled into Nnoitra. He woke, only to find her with her face buried into his toned chest. "Pet?" He whispered. Ivy's shoulders began shaking, as she cried silently. Hesitantly, Nnoitra wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry." Ivy wept. A rare smile formed on Nnoitra's lips, one of... Caring? Who knew with him. "Shhh, my pet. You followed my rule and didn't talk to him. I'm proud of you in that respect. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. I... I don't know what I'm feeling, but all I know is I want to protect you, and keep you." He soothed. This was totally out of character for him, it was strange.</p><p>He moved his arm, putting two long and slender fingers under her chin. "Master? What's-" Before Ivy could finish, Nnoitra pressed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. Ivy kissed back after the initial shock, and felt his hands travel down her neck and torso to her waist. He kissed her jawline and moved to the crook of her neck. Ivy cocked her head to one side to give him better access. Nnoitra dragged his teeth along her soft neck, nibbling and sucking at the tender flesh, until she sighed out a moan. He found her sweet spot. He attacked it, leaving a nice purple bruise framed with teeth marks. "This stays between us, pet." He breathed, as he slowly untied the bow on her white nightdress. It fell open, and Ivy tried covering herself. Nnoitra grabbed her arista and pinned them above her head. "Don't. Never hide your beauty from me." He purred. "Master... I... I'm a virgin." Ivy squeaked. Nnoitra smiled softly, and brought his head down and captured her lips again with his. "Just say if you're not ready." He said between kisses. She didn't know if she wanted 9t or not. She knew one thing... She wanted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets Among Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nnoitra hovered over Ivy's body, his hair tickling her cheeks. "These feelings... I don't understand them." He said, looking into her scarlet eyes and getting lost in them. Ivy gingerly placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into the touch with his eye closed. "Let me see your Hollow mark." Nnoitra ordered. Ivy was embarrassed as it was located in between her breasts.</p><p>As her nightdress was already undone, she pushed it off her shoulders completely and showed him. It was smaller than before. His eye widened, and he jumped off his bed and to his mirror. Taking off his eyepatch, his too was closing. Were they becoming human? They needed answers, and there was only one who could tell them. Urahara Kiskue.</p><p>"Master, what does this mean?" Ivy asked, sitting up slightly. "I dunno my pet. We'll find out during a trip to the Land of the Living." He said, walking back over to her and pulling her out of bed. His fingertips lingered on her soft and delicate skin, looking at the mark he had given her. "When we get there, do not leave my sight. Ever." Nnoitra spoke, trailing his hands down to her breasts and he earned a slight moan from her. "We need to go." Nnoitra whispered and pulled her into a passionate kiss. </p><p>It got heated, and he pinned Ivy to the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist. His tongue invaded her mouth, and he won the battle to explore his new territory. "Fuck. Why is this happening?!" he growled, as he took one of her nipples into his hungry mouth. "M-Master." Ivy moaned as he pulled the bud harshly with is teeth. The pain made her core hot, and she felt herself feel a new sensation. Her pussy was getting wet by the mistreatment of her body.</p><p>Throwing her onto the bed, Nnoitra trapped her beneath him. "Shit, I'm gonna fuck you now my pet. I'll fully claim you as mine. I want you to scream my name as I fuck you and- what's this? No panties? Dirty pet." Nnoitra smirked, as he trailed his long fingers to her begging core. He slipped a finger inside her, and leant his head down to her neck where he began to bite and suck harshly, while he moved his finger in a come hither motion. "Master! Right there! It feels so good!" Ivy moaned, feeling a coil in the pit of her stomach, winding tighter and tighter. Before it could snap, Nnoitra pulled his finger out and licked her juices off. "You taste sweet, my pet. Now then, why don't you learn how to pleasure me?" He said with a sly grin.</p><p>Ivy looked at the huge tent in his boxers, and pulled them down. His semi hardened member sprung free from its confinements, and lightly hit his stomach. A translucent liquid was beading at his slit, and it looked so inviting. Ivy lapped it up, like a kitten laps up it's milk. Nnoitra hissed through his teeth as pleasure ran up his spine. "Go ahead, pet. Suck it." He ordered. Ivy did as she was told, and took his cock into her mouth. What she couldn't fit, she pumped with her right hand trying to please him. Nnoitra grabbed fistfuls of her bright green hair, and began forcing her down on him. Ivy gagged when his tip assaulted the back of her throat, but he kept forcing her to deep throat him. "Ooooh that's it pet! You're so good." He praised, and released in her mouth. The salty substance filled her mouth, and he didn't pull out until he was sure he was empty. "Now swallow it." Nnoitra snapped. Ivy looked at him dead in the eye as she swallowed every last drop.</p><p>Smiling, Nnoitra positioned his still hardened cock at her entrance. "This will hurt only for a moment, pet. Bare with me." the Espada said, as he slowly eased himself into her virgin core. Pain ripped through her, as her hymen was ripped apart. "Master, it hurts! It hurts!" Ivy wept. He hushed her, kissing her to take her mind off it. Pain soon turned to pleasure, and she bucked her hips, saying he could move. </p><p>Every thrust felt like heaven. Her moans reverberated around the room as he slammed into her. He hit her cervix every time he thrusted into Ivy. He quickly hit a certain spot that made her mind go blank. "Ohhh, fuck. Right there. Please Master! AHHH! Let me cum!" Ivy pleaded. Nnoitra looked at her, feeling himself swelling up inside her. Her walls begin to clamp down on him. "Holy shit. Cum for Master, my pet." He sneered. A loud moan ripped through her, as her walls clamped around him. She squirted on his cock, and he released his seed deep into her womb. Her walls milked him of every last drop, wanting to drink as much of his cum as possible.</p><p>Nnoitra pulled out and lay beside her, exhausted. Pulling her to him, he kissed the top of her head. "We'll find out what's going on, don't worry my pet. Now sleep. We'll set off in the morning." He spoke. Ivy snuggled into him, and let sleep claim her. She was secretly glad he was her first. </p><p>
  <b></b></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>---------------------</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Nnoitra was the first to wake up, and upon seeing his Fracción's sleeping form, he smiled. "Pet. We need to get up." He spoke into her ear, followed by a trail of kisses from her shoulder, to her neck and lastly her soft lips. Ivy stirred and woke up. "Good morning, Master. Are we going to the Land of the Living today?" She asked, sleepily. Nnoitra nodded, before kissing her again then getting out of bed.</p><p>Ivy got up too, remembering last nights events. Following Nnoitra into the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around him when he stopped in front of the sink. He chuckled, looking at her through the mirror. She had the side of her head on his back as she locked him into the hold. "Thank you my Master." Ivy mumbled before ghosting her lips along his spine. "What for?" Nnoitra asked, as he turned around to hold her. "For claiming me. I'm glad you were my first." The Esparda chuckled then picked her up, placing her into the shower.</p><p>They managed to sneak out without any issues. However, they were nearly caught by Gin but slipped through the portal just in time. "Stay close now, pet." Nnoitra ordered. Ivy nodded, and looked around at the town. This was a part she hadn't been to before, and it was intriguing. She sensed some strong Spiritual Pressure, and stood firm.</p><p>Ichigo and Orihime were in town near Ivy's and Nnoitra's location, and it wasn't long until they were spotted. Ichigo changed into a Soul Reaper, while Orihime called for back up. "We're here to talk, but if you want to fight, then I won't stop you." Nnoitra said. Ivy drew her Zanpakuto, and stood in front of Nnoitra. Ichigo lowered his own, looking at her. "Ivy? Why are you protecting him? I thought the Espadas had mistreated you?" He asked. Ivy shook her head, and strengthened her stance. "I'm Nnoitra's Fracción, but lately something strange has been going on and we were hoping Kiskue could help." Ivy spoke, still on the defensive in case Ichigo attacked.</p><p>"ROAR! ZABIMARU!" An extended blade was aimed at them, but Ivy and Nnoitra dodged just in time. "Watch it, Renji!" Ichigo snapped. "I was aiming for those two ya idiot!" Renji growled. "Yeah, well work on your aim!" Ichigo clap backed. Orihime, Nnoitra and Ivy all sweatdropped as the two males continued arguing. "Are they always like this?" Nnoitra asked. Orihime gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, pretty much. You said you two just wanted to talk. What is it?" The red head asked. The three of them began walking away, and Ivy sheathed her sword.</p><p>"So. You say your Hollow holes are closing, huh? May I see?" Kisuke asked. Nnoitra removed his eyepatch, but Ivy wouldn't budge. "Ivy's is in a no touch area." Nnoitra said. His hole was growing even smaller, even the structures of his left eye were beginning to form. Ivy hid behind her master, her face extremely red. Kiskue then gave a perverted smirk, and whipped out his fan. "Oh, I see. It's in between those luscious lemons of hers. OW!" He said, then he was hit on the head by Yoruichi. "Stop being a perverted asshole. They need assistance, not perverted words from a sex depraved former Soul Reaper." She growled, a tick mark twitching on her forehead. Ivy hid her face in Nnoitra's chest, causing him to wrap his arms around her in a protective manner. "It's alright, pet." He cooed, running a hand through her hair. Yoruichi told Ivy to follow her and the Fracción nodded.</p><p>"Sorry about Kiskue, Ivy. May I see the Hollow hole?" The tanned female asked. Ivy removed her jacket and top, and unclipped her bra. Yoruichi nodded, confirming the hole was indeed closing. The door opened and Kiskue grinned. Ivy screamed, Yoruichi kicked him in the stomach and Nnoitra threatened him with his blade. Ichigo, Orihime and Renji face-palmed and sighed. </p><p>After getting dressed, Ivy ran outside with her Master close behind. "I'm sure his friends are giving him a talking to. Come here." He pulled Ivy to him, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair. Ivy held onto him, not wanting to let go. </p><p>After Kiskue apologised, and made peace with her by giving her chocolate covered dangos, he began to explain the situation. "You're both starting to feel emotions. It seems love is strongest at the moment. Nnoitra, how do you feel around Miss Del Bosque?" The former captain asked. "Calm, protective and happy. It's strange and I don't want to become human. However, it can't be stopped, can it?" He sighed. Kiskue looked at them in thought. "There maybe a way or a solution to your problems without having to give up your feelings again." Kiskue's face was stern, that look he had when he was on to something. He hoped what he was going to say next would help them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do we have to do? I mean we can't just go back to Las Noches again." Ivy said between mouthfuls of dangos. Renji looked at her as he took a mouthful of tea. "You could train to become Soul Reapers." Kiskue suggested. Renji spat out his drink, and unfortunately Ichigo was in the line of fire. That. Was. It! Ichigo lunged at Renji, causing Ivy to pry them apart. "Stop it! Please!" She begged, but Nnoitra pulled her back onto his lap and ran his long fingers through her soft hair.</p><p>He stood up, slamming his blade through the table causing Renji and Ichigo to stop. "Now things have settled, I think we can discuss the possibility of Nnoitra and Ivy becoming Soul Reapers."Kiskue said. Soul Reapers? But they were Arrancars. Sure they were gaining hearts but they still had a Hollow inside them. Ivy couldn't take this, and ran out of the store.</p><p>She ended up on the bridge over the river. How could she say goodbye to Tesra? He was her best friend, and always looked out for her. Ivy broke down, screaming in emotional pain. "Tesra!" She yelled, falling to her knees letting her tears soak the concrete.</p><p>Nnoitra pinned Yoruichi to the wall. "Making my pet choose is something I won't allow. I hate it when whores like you think they can boss people about. I maybe getting a heart, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna like women. Well, apart from my little Ivy vine." He said. Yoruichi effortlessly turned the tables, until they felt a pained Spiritual Pressure. Orihime had already gone.</p><p>"I don't know what to do Orihime. I'm confused. I love Master Nnoitra but I can't leave my best friend behind." Ivy cried as Orihime held her in a comforting embrace. "All the best decisions are the hardest ones. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Why don't you enrol at my school? I'm sure you'll make loads of friends!" The cheerful red head smiled. Ivy looked up, wiping the tears from her red eyes. Nodding, Orihime took her to the park for a calming walk.</p><p>"Orihime will look after Miss Del Bosque, Mr Gilga. For now you two are staying here. You'll both have to enroll into the school of course." Urahara said, in a authoritive tone. A tick mark formed on Nnoitra's head, and both Ichigo and Renji had to hold him back. "School? How dumb do you think I am, ya old geezer?!" He yelled. "Calm down spoon boy, its just to cover your ass. Besides we all look as if we're high school students anyway." Renji sighed. A fight ensued, but was broken up by Kiskue and Yoruichi.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Orihime asked, softly. Ivy gave her a closed eye smile and nodded. "Mmhmm. Thanks for listening, Orihime. You're really nice." Ivy said. They went and got ice cream and sat down by the river. "The moon looks really nice." Ivy said. "Yeah. So you gonna enroll tomorrow?" Orihime asked. Ivy nodded in excitement, and they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div>Monday morning both Nnoitra and Ivy were in those uncomfortable Karakura High uniforms. "Urgh, these uniforms are so uncomfortable." Ivy said, earning a bored look from Nnoitra. It was not going to go well, as Ivy was freaking out inside and when they stepped out of the door, she started hyperventilating.<p>"Calm down, pet." Nnoitra sighed, looking at her. It just got worse when they reached the school, and Ivy was practically holding onto him. He knelt down, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Take a deep breath and calm yourself. I'll be with you, don't worry." He said, stroking her cheek. Ivy did as she was told, and calmed down. She was still shaking, but at least she had stopped hyperventilating.</p><p>Girls looked Nnoitra's way with blush on their cheeks, but he just sent disgusted looks their way. The only woman he got on with was the one by his side. A brave girl came up to him, not even caring that his glare was as cold a an Antarctic wind. "Hey! My names Suki, can I-" Before the girl could finish, Nnoitra grabbed Ivy's arm and dragged her inside the school.</p><p>"Don't talk to anyone while we're here. Not unless I say so. Got it, pet?" It was obvious Nnoitra was pissed off, so Ivy nodded. Today was going to be a long day.</p><p>A loud bang came from inside the guest room at Urahara's. Ivy was pinned up against the wall, her wrists above her head. "Well done today, pet." Nnoitra purred, as he harshly bit down on her sweet spot and drew a bit of blood. Heat pooled between her legs as his rough handling of her was turning her on. "However, next time someone hits on you, punch them." He added.</p><p>Ripping open her school shirt, he pushed her bra up and began pinching and rolling her erected nipples. An aroused moan came from her, causing Nnoitra to smirk with pride. His member was hardening at the sound of her pleasured mewls, and he couldn't wait to face fuck her before pounding into that tight cunt of hers. He wanted to fuck her ass as well, filling all her holes with his cum. She belonged to him and only him.</p><p>Nnoitra noticed her juices running down her legs, so he shoved her onto the futon, and ripped his own clothes off. His cock sprang free, and he gave it some light pumps. After he got rid of Ivy's remaining clothes before harshly rubbing her clit, making her cum hard. "Master.. I like it when you're rough. Please punish me." Ivy moaned. Nnoitra grabbed her by the hair and forced her to sit up. He slammed his cock into her mouth and thrusted his hips, making sure his cock made her choke. "There's my good little slut. Take it all, and finger yourself." He ordered. Ivy obeyed and slipped two fingers into her sopping wet cunt.</p><p>A growl ripped through the Espada's vocal chords, and he released his load down her throat. Ivy swallowed it in hunger, and opened her mouth for him to prove she had enjoyed her meal. Nnoitra smirked, and slapped her face. The pain only added to Ivy's arousal and it made her squirt a bit. "You filthy whore. It looks like you love pain. Get on all fours, and face that ass to me." He demanded. He loved her, but he also liked dominating her. She was his cum dumpster in the bedroom unless he said otherwise.</p><p>Lust filled Nnoitra's eye, but there was also a hint of love as he leaned over his lover's back and licked the shell of her ear. "You're mine. You belong to me, my pet." He growled into her ear as he eased himself into her pussy. A groan escaped her lips, as she turned her head to look at him. Her lids were hooded, but fluttered closed as he kissed her roughly.</p><p>Nnoitra began pounding into her, still liking the fact she was tight. He hit her sweet spot which caused her to cry out. "MASTER NNOITRA! RIGHT THERE!" She screamed. Nnoitra lifted himself off Ivy's back and scraped his long nails down her back, causing it to arch in pleasure. The Esparda felt his end nearing and Ivy felt the knot in her stomach coming undone. "Cum with me, pet." Nnoitra breathed. He felt her walls clamp around his cock and they both came, crying out each others names. He emptied himself inside her, and felt her walls spasm as she urged him to give her all of his cum.</p><p>They collapsed beside each other, panting like a dog trying to cool itself on a hot day. "That was amazing as usual, my Ivy vine." Nnoitra spoke as soon as his breathing began to even. He looked over to Ivy, but she had already fallen asleep. Nnoitra smiled, and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Sex with her was always good, but as they were turning into souls, his forming heart heated for her and vice versa. Kissing her shoulder, he held her close smirking at the fact everyone probably heard their endeavour.</p><p>Kiskue lay in his bed, wide awake as he heard everything. The others were too, the kids were gonna be scarred for life. Kiskue would have a word with them in the morning. </p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
</div><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, back at Wako Mundo, Aizen had called a meeting for all ten Espadas. When Nnoitra didn't show up he grew suspicious. "Has anyone seen number five?" He asked in his soft voice. The Espadas remained silent and Aizen smirked. "Grimmjow..." He spoke, and the panther looked at his leader. "Go to the World of the Living and flush him out. Bring him back by force if you have to." At this order, Grimmjow smirked. "Sure. A need a good fight." He said. With that, Grimmjow left thinking of the many ways he was going to torture the Esparda.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cat VS Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Could you maybe tone it down a little bit, next time?" At this, Ivy turned bright red while Nnoitra just laughed. "It isn't our fault you can't get laid, old man." Nnoitra sneered. He then dragged Ivy out of the shack to go to school.</p><p>When the walked into the classroom, Orihime waved them over. "Ivy, Nnoitra! Good morning." She said in her usual cheerful voice. "Orihime, good morning." Ivy greeted. Ivy took her seat, and chatted to the red head. Laughter rang out between them, as Nnoitra leant against his own desk with his arms folded. Keigo walked up to Ivy and grinned, causing Ivy to look nervous and creeped out. "Hi Ivy. Are you free tonight? I'd like to take your beautiful self out." He said. Ivy blushed but Nnoitra stepped in. "So, you're asking <i>my</i> girlfriend out?" Upon seeing Nnoitra's possessive and death like stare, Keigo started to sweat. "I'm sorry... I.. I didn't know she was taken." He waved his hands frantically, but Nnoitra grabbed him by his shirt and was about to punch him when Ivy intervened. At least poor Keigo didn't get punched again. </p><p>At lunch, Ivy sat in a tree with one leg dangling off the thick branch. She had finished her sushi, and was now finishing her can of cola. She spotted Renji and waved him and his gang over. "Heh, who knew you and the other Arrancar were attending this school." He smiled. Ivy shrugged, and noticed the others. "Wow, you have a nice pair on you." Spoke a strawberry blonde girl. "I don't like them. They attract unwanted attention." Ivy muttered.</p><p>The others introduced themselves, and Yumichika complemented on how beautiful she was. Luckily Nnoitra was with Ichigo on an Hollow emergency so the Soul Reaper avoided Nnoitra's possessive wrath. "So, we hear yours and Nnoitra's Hollow holes have nearly closed. May I see?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "No way! It's in a very embarrassing area!" Ivy yelled in embarrassment. Toshiro sighed, and folded his arms, his permanent scowl still on his face. "Captain please understand her situation. Women have more embarrassing places than men." Rangiku said. It was then his face heated up. The rest of them laughed at the poor captain, causing a tick mark to form on his head.</p><p>"Looks like little Nnoitra has befriended the Soul Reaper. So, you've defected from Lord Aizen but I need to bring you and that bitch of a Fracción back with me." Said Grimmjow as he walked out of the portal between his world and the human world.</p><p>Nnoitra drew his blade, and both him and Ichigo smirked at each other. "Ready, Soul Reaper?" he asked. "Oh yeah." Ichigo replied. "Getsuga... TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled, sending a black, curved bout of Spiritual Pressure Grimmjow's way. Grimmjow moved out of the way, only to be hit by Nnoitra. He grunted in pain, and glared at the former number five.</p><p>Ivy felt Nnoitra's Spiritual Pressure go up. She prenteded to feel sick, just to get out of class. She needed somewhere to hide her Gigai, so she used the basement of the school. No one would dare go down there. </p><p>When she got to Nnoitra's position, she noticed Grimmjow. "Master Nnoitra!" Ivy cried out. Nnoitra looked her way, he was pissed off that she was here. "So the fox comes running to save her pathetic excuse for a master." Grimmjow laughed. "You stupid bitch! Get out of here." Nnoitra ordered. "But Master-" Ivy began. "Shut up, you stupid girl! I can take this feline out myself. You'll just get in my way." He growled. Ivy felt like her newly formed heart snapped in two. However, Nnoitra's eyes told her he didn't want her to get hurt. Ivy nodded and stepped back.</p><p>Grimmjow laughed, and appeared behind Ivy, grabbing her in a vice like hold. Nnoitra's eye widened, as Grimmjow pressed the blade of his zanpakuto against her neck. "Perhaps I should send Lord Aizen a taxidermed fox for the holidays." He smirked, and hardened the pressure on Ivy's neck, causing warm blood to trickle down her pale skin and stain her white clothes. "Grrr. You let her go right now, you flea bag!" Nnoitra hissed. "Master... It's OK. I live to protect you, that's all I am. A tool for you to use." Ivy gave him a closed eye smile, letting tears fall. A tool? Did those nights of passion mean anything to her? Or the fact they had been the missing parts of one another. "Don't say that Ivy. Don't you dare say it! You're the only woman I could ever have in my life. I fucking love you, dammit! And I won't lose you to a damned pussy!" He yelled, as he took out Grimmjow.</p><p>Nnoitra grabbed her, and took a look at her neck. "I'm going to kill him for laying his damn hands on you." He snarled, and licked the wound causing it to close. "You silly girl. You're not strong enough to take on an Esparda. Never do anything so reckless again. Understand?" He scolded, and pulled Ivy to him. "Master... I'm sorry." She said. "Hush now my pet. Remember only I can touch you. You're mine." Nnoitra said. Ivy buried her face into his chest, causing him to smile. He couldn't help but love her.</p><p>Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen, as Nnoitra wrapped his arms protectively around her. "He fled. Sorry, Nnoitra." Ichigo said. Nnoitra just huffed and took Ivy back to school.</p><p>"I can't keep saving your ass, Ivy. This is getting old." Nnoitra said. "You know I can fight, so let me!!" Ivy shouted. Nnoitra slapped her with the back of his right hand. "You are not in charge here, I am. You'll fight when I say you can!" Ivy looked at him, feeling her cheek stinging. "Goodbye Nnoitra." Was all Ivy said, before she turned around and left.</p><p>Nnoitra punched the wall repeatedly. He let his sadistic and sexist side out around her. Something he had promised himself he wouldn't do around her. As his new heart began beating faster, this new sensation was hurting him. "It's guilt." Came Ichigo's voice. The former Esparda sighed, and slid down the wall with his head in his hands. "How could I have done that to her? I'm such an idiot. I don't want her to fear me, I want her to feel safe around me. So what did I go and do? Make her fear me." Nnoitra looked like he was close to tears. He wanted to find her, hold her and tell her how much he was sorry and how much he loved her.</p><p>"I don't know what to do, Rangiku. I love him so much it hurts. I just want to be in his arms again. I know he's sadistic, and he knows I'm submissive to him. I just-" Ivy broke down, and Rangiku held her. Ivy screamed out Nnoitra's name in agony, wishing he could hear her somehow, but they were in a park far away from the school.</p><p>Rangiku had to leave, but Ivy stayed in the park. She knew she was helpless in her Gigai, but she didn't want to raise suspicion, especially since the park was pretty busy. She could defend herself, if any creeps came knocking and there were some walking up to her. </p><p>"Hey gorgeous." A fat boy said. He looked like to be a high school like her. He grabbed her breast, only for her to grab his wrist and snap it. He yelled in pain, and Ivy's face turned dark. She grabbed the boy by the throat, squeezing it until he could hardly breathe. She punched the male in the stomach repeatedly, before knocking him for six.</p><p>Striding towards him, she kicked him into a tree. "Don't ever come near me again, or next time you'll be at your own funeral." She snarled. "Well done pet." Ivy turned her head and saw Nnoitra. Looking down as to not make eye contact, she held her arm. Nnoitra walked up to her and grabbed her chin. "Look at me, my dear." He said, softly. Ivy shook her head, "I can't. I did something wrong to you." Her voice was cracking causing Nnoitra to sigh. "You did nothing wrong. It was me." He said, kissing her forehead. Ivy leant into his touch as he pulled her to him.</p><p>They stood like that for a while as Ivy let her tears soak through his school shirt. "Pet, calm down. You're the only woman that I could ever care about. All others are useless and below you. Let's go home." Nnoitra said.</p><p>Back at the shack, Nnoitra grabbed some keys. "I managed to convince, shall we say, a female landlord into letting us have her rented apartment for free. Heh, poor bitch didn't stand a chance. So now we have somewhere to go." He smirked. They thanked, well Ivy did at least, Urahara for letting them stay and left.</p><p>As soon as they got to the fresh and modern looking apartment, Nnoitra smirked at her, before licking her neck. "Do you like it, pet? I also got a manager's position at a large business. So don't worry about money, but we can't stay here for long, we have a meeting with the head captain in a few days. Now, where was I?" He smirked.</p><p>As he attacked her flesh, his long fingers pushed up her skirt and began rubbing her through her panties. "I love you. You're mine." He growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. My phone lost the previous draft. Anyway let's carry on. Feel free to leave kudos and comment! Everything is welcomed, also please check out my Tumblr, Bleach In Your Heart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you two have joined sides with Ichigo Kurasaki, and wish to attend our academy. Fully trusting you will take time, as you were once Arrancars." Came Yamamoto's distinct aged and gravelly voice. "Yeah. It's not like we can go back to Los Noches. Tch." Nnoitra answered, folding his long arms. Ivy looked up at him, then back to the head captain. "Please sir, we'll do everything we can to prove ourselves. I also have some information about Aizen. Hang on a minute, it's somewhere in this coat." Ivy said, as she fished around in the inside pockets before finally pulling out some documents, a USB stick and photos. She handed them over, and Yamamoto took them. He scanned through the papers, and hummed in approval. "Very well. I'll assign you two, to shadow two Soul Reapers. You can come in." He said.</p><p>The door opened and two people entered. One was a slender male, with a 69 tattoo on his left cheek and a scar over his right eye. The other was a curvy female with black hair, and forest green eyes. "Hi! I'm Yumi Ukitake, third seat of Squad 9, and this is the lieutenant of the squad, Shuhei Hisagi. I take it you two are the former Arrancars?" The girl smiled. Nnoitra looked down at the other female like she was nothing more than a pesky insect. "Humph. Yeah, we are. Hope you two aren't weak little babies." He snickered. Yumi placed a hand over the hilt of her Zanpakuto, only to have Shuhei stand in front of her, with his own hand over hers. "You two will be shadowing Miss Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi. Your barracks have been prepared. They are to kill you on sight if you have been lying to us." The head captain informed. Ivy nodded and bowed, Nnoitra just glared at him and left with his only treasure.</p><p>"Master Nnoitra, don't be so stiff. We defected from Aizen, because he's so far up his own ass, he can't even see the moon of Heuco Mundo. Plus he's a giant stuck up, self absorbed-." Before Ivy could finish, Nnoitra had her against a wall. "No more talking about that piece of shit. Got it, pet?" He snarled. Ivy nodded, and he slung her over his shoulder, spanking her ass hard, making her yelp. Shuhei and Yumi looked at each other and sighed. </p><p>A few days passed, and the other Soul Reapers were still cautious of Nnoitra and Ivy but Rukia and Renji had started to get along with them. Yumi and Ivy were taking a break, and having dangos at a cafe when Rukia and Renji spotted them. "Hey guys!" Ivy waved. Renji smiled, and went to sit next to her but Rukia quickly swiped the seat. "Where's your over baring boyfriend?" Rukia asked. Ivy laughed, and pointed to a bar opposite the cafe. "With Lieutenants Hisagi and Kira. Hopefully he'll get drunk enough to get some awesome blackmail pics." Ivy giggled.</p><p>Ivy didn't finish work until late, and when she got back to their shared room she saw something she never wished she saw. Nnoitra fucking the shit out of some purple haired girl. "M-Master?" Ivy's voice was cracking in disbelief and sadness. The girl stopped her pleasured moans, and looked over at Ivy. "Babe, who's this?" The girl asked Nnoitra. Before Nnoitra could answer, Ivy had flashstepped out of the squads barracks, and into the forest. Her heart snapped in two.</p><p>"Get out..." Nnoitra said to the girl, when Ivy left. The girl didn't move and boldly began sucking his cock. However he didn't cum. He couldn't, not when he made such a mistake. Damned booze. He was going to kill Shuhei and Izuru in the morning. Figuratively speaking. He slapped the girl away. "You were a drunken mistake. Nothing more. The only woman I love and see as my equal is Ivy Del Bosque. Remember that, you slut." Nnoitra spat, venom in every word. The girl shook in fear, grabbed her clothes and left.</p><p>Ivy concealed her Spiritual Pressure, but let all her emotions out which exhausted her and she fell asleep.</p><p>"Ivy... Ivy, wake up!" A kind and warm voice said. Ivy opened her eyes and she seemed to be in a forest right out of a fairy tale. She saw a woman with fox ears and a tail, wearing a traditional kimono. "Who are you?" Ivy asked, as the woman knelt down beside her. "I am your Zanpakuto. My name is Zorro. I saw what happened, and I'm here for you. No matter what happens, you can rely on me." Zorro smiled. Ivy flung her arms around the spirit's neck, and smiled. "Thank you." Ivy said. "When you wish to call upon my power, just say fox of the raging fire, then my name." Zorro added, before fading away.</p><p>The former Hollow woke up with a gasp. She wasn't in the spot she was last night, she was being carried by someone. She looked up to see Nnoitra. "Let me go!" Ivy demanded, as she began to squirm in his grasp. Nnoitra looked down at her, but didn't say anything. Ivy managed to break free, and landed on her ass. Her master stopped in his tracks, and sighed. Something snapped, and he had her pinned on the forest floor, arms above her head.</p><p>"You listen to me. You are my only light, that girl meant nothing and <b>is</b> nothing." Nnoitra whispered harshly in her ear, causing her body to shiver. He placed a possessive, needy and hungry kiss against Ivy's lips. She didn't respond right away, but when she did, Nnoitra took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth. "You're mine. You are the one I crave, the only one who sees my weak side. The only woman I tolerate and see as my equal." Nnoitra growled between each rough and passionate kiss. He moved down to her neck, and placed open mouthed kisses upon it, before sinking his teeth into her weak spot. A purr escaped her throat, as he continued to bite and suck at the area with wanton need. "Master! Please, I forgive you and I love you. I just-" Before she could finish, Nnoitra had claimed her lips again, as if to tell her to shut up. He couldn't wait much longer, and neither could she.</p><p>The former Espada removed their uniforms, and as soon as her cunt was exposed, he hungrily began licking the slit. He dragged his nails on the inner sides of her thighs, making her shiver in pleasure. "Ah~" Ivy moaned. As he sucked her clit, Nnoitra shoved two fingers deep inside her drenched core. "Mmmhmph. You're so wet, baby girl." He laughed, the vibrations of his voice against the bundle of nerves made a knot form. He rubbed her spongy wall, easily finding the area that made her mind go blank. "You only get to cum when I say so, right pet?" Nnoitra spoke, nipping her clit, causing her to let out a grunt of ecstasy. He could tell she was getting close, due to the light convulsions her pussy was making. This made him smirk, and he removed his fingers. His long tongue replaced them, and Ivy gently took the hand he used and licked his fingers clean. "Good little pet. I can tell you're getting close. You better cum hard for your Master, because this is the only time he'll let you cum in his mouth." Nnoitra hummed against her pussy. </p><p>Her moans echoed through the forest, as Nnoitra pleasured her. He kept his fingers in her mouth, so she couldn't muffle her cries of bliss. "Master... Master! I'm... I'm... <b><i>CUMMING!</i></b>" Ivy yelled, as she came hard, filling Nnoitra's mouth with her juices. He lapped them up, smiling at her. "Well done, don't stop." He praised, taking his fingers back and massaging her clit, to prolong the orgasm.</p><p>He stood up, and pointed to his hardened member. Ivy still hadn't recovered from her amazing high, which amused him. Watching her body convulse due to the orgasm only he could provide for her, was a rewarding sight indeed. "Looks like my little pet was holding back. No matter, I'll just fuck another one right out of you. Stand up, lean against that tree, and face your ass to me." He ordered. Ivy obeyed, and he gave her rump a smack on each cheek. The pain and pleasure made Ivy squirt a bit, which entertained Nnoitra even further. Without warning he filled her with on stroke. He started at a fast pace, leaning over her back to nip and bite her neck, to leave more marks. She was his. His pet, his partner and everyone was going to know that. "Don't keep those beautiful moans in. Let everyone know who you belong to." Nnoitra purred. He kissed her shoulder, as he enjoyed the warm wetness around his dick.</p><p>"Ah! Master Nnoitra... I'm close!" Ivy warned, causing Nnoitra to let out that sadistic cackle of his. "Cum. Cum and scream my name. I want every fucking Soul Reaper to know who owns you, and who's the only one who can give you such immense pleasure." He growled in her ear, grabbing her neck and wrapping his long and slender fingers around it. He put slight pressure trachea, just enough to make it hard to breathe. Ivy let out a loud and strangled moan, as she came around his cock. Nnoitra thrust harshly, and emptied himself inside her. "Get dressed, and don't you dare cover up those marks." He ordered. Giving her a rough kiss, he let her get dressed, but he made sure some of her cleavage was exposed.</p><p>"There you are, we were about to come and look for you. We have a Hollow alert in the Southern Rukon District. Let's go." Yumi said, as soon as they entered the Seireitei. Ivy's legs were still shaking from the treatment her master had given her, but she just nodded.</p><p>"Damn, these Hollows are hideous." Ivy said, as soon as they got to their destination. Some of them looked extremely familiar. "These Hollows are under Aizen's rule. Shit, what are they doing here?!" Ivy said. She looked at Yumi and Shuhei, then sighed. "Fox of the raging fire, Zorro!" The girl called out. Her Zanpakuto changed into a tessen. The silk in between the sharp blades, had fire emblems on them and the blades had the insignia of a fox. "Wow, that's a beautiful Shikai." Yumi said. The blades ignited blue flames on each of the five tips, and she threw them at the Hollow. "That's, that.'" Ivy panted. </p><p>They reported the information straight to the head captain, who seemed concerned. "Thank you for this information. However, now that they have seen you two, any hidden Hollows may have reported back to Aizen. Be on your guard." Yamamoto said. The four of them left, and went straight back to the barracks.</p><p>What was going to happen now. Ivy knew this was only the beginning of the start of a brand new war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Aizen's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They have fully defected then? Hm. It doesn't surprise me, I had heard their Hollow holes had closed. What a shame, and they had so much promise." Said Aizen's eerily calm and deep voice. The other Espada were around the table in the meeting room, looking at their leader. "I can see them as being Soul Reapers now. What irony. Grimmjow, take your Fracción and head to the Soul Society. I want those traitors dead." Aizen ordered. Grimmjow groaned, but at least he was promoted to Nnoitra's old rank so he couldn't complain.</p><p>Opening a Garganta, him and his Fracción walked through it. "Alright. When we get there, you are to deal with his whore. Understand?" Grimmjow growled. His panther growl was audible, and to be honest it would've exploded any girl's ovaries. "Yes, Master Grimmjow." His Fracción said. The male beside the blue haired Espada had the top half of the skull of a leopard covering his forehead and the sides of his face. His hair was bright lilac and tied into a long ponytail, and he looked at his master with amber hues.</p><p>The Garganta opened up into the Soul Society, and immediately the alarms went off. This pleased the Espada, as he was ready to kill any and all Soul Reapers that came his way. He charged up his Cero, and blasted it at the approaching company. "Wow, how weak." He laughed.</p><p>An unmistakable half-moon blade rounded Grimmjow's neck. "What are you doing here pussycat?" Nnoitra asked. Grimmjow turned around to face his former colleague. "Here to kill you, and your little girlfriend." He smirked. The Fracción clocked onto Ivy, and drew his sword. Ivy did the same. "Fox of the raging fire, Zorro!" She called, her blade changing into it's Tessen. The tips of the blades ignited, and she threw the flames at him. "Try again." He taunted.</p><p>Ivy flashstepped behind her opponent, grabbed his dominant arm and snapped it. The crack was extremely satisfying and she realised the bone had pierced through the skin. "Oh that's a beautiful sight. Can your legs do that too?" Ivy asked, her voice laced with a sadistic tone. She slammed her foot onto his kneecap and caused them to snap too. "Damn this is so turning me on." Ivy cackled.</p><p>Grimmjow turned to see what happened, and saw the crazied and sadistic glint is Ivy's eyes. "Doesn't she look amazing? The way she toys with her victims, and gives them a slow and agonising death. Such entertainment to watch." Nnoitra said, proudly. "Humph. You two are such alike." Grimmjow said, then looked as Ivy straddled the other Fracción. The two men stopped fighting for the time being, as Ivy drew the blades of her Tessen slowly down his face.</p><p>"Ah! No struggling now. I'm not going to let my new plaything go that easily. I want to watch you squirm, beg and look at me as I slice the flesh from your body." Ivy purred. "What's your name?" She asked. The boys eyes stared at her. "León." He breathed. "I hope your watching kitty cat, because your little leopard cub is gonna die by the hands of a fox." Ivy smiled.</p><p>An agonizing scream erupted through León's vocal chords, as Ivy removed the left ear. She cut it off slowly, as to make sure he suffered greatly. Blood stained the ground, his uniform and pooled on Ivy's hand. Nnoitra watched with pride, and Grimmjow clenched his jaw. To be completely fair he really had no time for weaklings, and his Fracción was being tortured by Nnoitra's pet. This was just humiliating.</p><p>Yumi and Shuhei watched, but the female Reaper couldn't stomach the sight, and threw up. Shuhei rubbed her back, trying to ease her. "Nnoitra! Can you please get Ivy out of this psychotic state? It's not what a Soul Reaper does. They fight with honour and dignity." Shuhei spoke. "Tch. We're former Arrancars, we aren't ones for playing fair in battle." Nnoitra answered, but went over to Ivy, and hoisted her off León. "That's enough now, my pet." He said, licking some of the blood off her fingers. Ivy looked disappointed, but obeyed.</p><p>Grimmjow and León left through a Garganta, Grimmjow having to carry his Fracción. "That was fun. I'll tone down my animalistic side from now on. I'm sorry Lieutenant Hisagi, Miss Ukitake." Ivy bowed, apologetically. Yumi smiled, still looking a bit pale. "Don't worry about it. You're still getting used to this." She said. They went back to the barracks, Nnoitra holding Ivy in a possessive hold.</p><p>
<b>•••••••</b>
</p><p>"That was a fucking disaster. What were you thinking, letting that bitch get the better of you?! Leopards are supposed to be stronger than foxes." Grimmjow yelled at León. The poor Fracción coward in the corner of Grimmjow's room. "Tch." Grimmjow left, unamused and pissed off.</p><p>A meeting was called, and everyone looked at the new fifth Espada. "Is the job done?" Aizen asked. "That bitch and her Master made a fool out of me. First she got all sadistic and tortured the fuck out of León, and Nnoitra..." He hissed. "Beat the crap out of you?" Asked Starrk. "Shut up!" Grimmjow snapped. "Easy now. We just need to rethink our approach. Halibel, set off with your Fracción tomorrow. Kill the traitors." Aizen ordered.</p><p>Ivy and Nnoitra sat in their room, well Nnoitra was lying down with Ivy's head on his exposed chest. "Are you ok, Master?" Ivy asked, as Nnoitra played with her hair. "Mmm." Was all he said. Ivy kissed his his left peck, snuggling into him. Nnoitra didn't need his eye patch anymore, and Ivy was no longer uncomfortable with the size of her breasts. "Kiss me." Nnoitra said. Ivy smiled and moved her head to meet his lips.</p><p>The kiss was slow, passionate and full of love. He couldn't help but cup her cheek to deepen it. "Don't you dare leave me." Nnoitra whispered when they pulled apart. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you. You're the one who physically formed my heart." Ivy said, as she kissed him again. Soon, unbeknownst to them, they would soon be ripped out of each others arms...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter may contain content some readers may find disturbing. Please skip this chapter if you can't handle sensitive subjects. Please use the following numbers if you have been through any of the problems touched on in this part. </p><p>Europe: https://ec.europa.eu/justice/saynostopvaw/helpline.html<br/>US: 800-799-7233<br/>Australia: 13 11 14</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be warned. This chapter contains rape, abuse and graphic violence. Please do not read if you are sensitive to such topics. Also, if you have been through any of these topics, please use the following numbers to reach out for help and support.</p><p>UK: 0808 2000 247<br/>US: 844-762-8483<br/>Australia: 13 11 14<br/>Europe: https://ec.europa.eu/justice/saynostopvaw/helpline.html</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day of training for the four of them, today. Ivy was up against Shuhei, Nnoitra against Yumi. "Reap. Kazeshini." Shuhei spoke, his Zanpakuto changing into his Shikai. "Fox of the raging fire, Zorro." Ivy smiled. "You sure you can handle the heat?" She laughed. Shuhei smirked at the pun, and without warning he attacked. Ivy wasn't prepared and was knocked into a stone wall. The impact caused a crater said wall. She stood back up, brushing herself off and just about shielding herself from Shuhei's next attack. Now she was pissed.</p><p>Flames came his way, and he dodged the first barrage, but wasn't expecting a second one right after. "Damn." He cursed. They stared eachother down. "So, one all. We need to step it up." Shuhei said. Ivy nodded, and took her stance. Shuhei threw one of the double edged scythes, and Ivy countered it with the blades of her Tessen. For the next half hour, there was back and fourth, but nothing too serious. </p><p>Nnoitra and Yumi were busy testing out his new Shikai, which happened to be based around venomous insects, more specifically the black widow spider. His half moon blades had four straight ones on either side, that were laced with venom that would be injected upon a cut. Captain Kurosutchi was happy to provide test subjects for this new Shikai, as long as he got a sample of the venom. From their training, they learnt that the venom kicks in around thirty seconds after being injected, and attacks the respiratory system first. This was perfect for Nnoitra as he loved seeing his victims suffer.</p><p>The four of them had grown quite friendly over the past week, and Nnoitra had toned down his rudeness. Only slightly, mind you. They were in Hisagi's favourite bar, having a few drinks. "I'll get us another round in." Yumi said, as she went to the bar, getting another few bottles of sake. Ivy was busy necking back the last bottle from the previous round, much to Shuhei's dismay. By the end of the night, the only sober one left was Nnoitra. He literally had to drag Ivy away from the place.</p><p>"Did you fall from heaven?" Ivy slurred, as Nnoitra got her into her nightwear before putting her in bed. "No, but you're lucky you didn't fall on the way home." He answered. "I want a huggy wuggy!" Ivy demanded. Nnoitra tried so hard not to laugh at her drunken stupor, but it was proving to be a losing battle. "Alright, come 'ere." He said, bringing her close. Ivy stunk of sake, but her perfume was still lingering so it wasn't too bad. </p><p>Hangovers. The body's way of saying; why the fuck did you do this to me? Ivy was currently making herself acquainted with the porcelain god, that morning. "Pet? You gonna be ok?" Nnoitra called through the door. Another hurling sound came from the bathroom. Nnoitra sighed, rubbing his forehead. Shuhei and Yumi were good teachers, but bad influences for nights out. Nnoitra decided to leave her to rest while he went to meet up with Lieutenant Hisagi.</p><p>"Fuck... I need to go easy on the alcohol." Ivy groaned as she collapsed on the shared futon. She fell into a deep sleep to try and get rid of her pounding headache. It felt like an entire marching band was playing in her head. She just wanted to die in that moment. </p><p>•••••••</p><p>A Garganta opened inside her room, and Tesla stepped out. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. "I'm sorry Ivy, but you're coming back with me. Just rest, and we'll be back home soon." He said, lifting her up into his arms and letting her head gently rest on his chest. He smiled at his friend, and made sure she was secured. He didn't want to hurt Master Nnoitra in this way, but they had to have their Hollow holes restored. He left with Ivy, taking her back to Los Noches.</p><p>When they got back to Heuco Mundo, Tesla put her in Nnoitra's room and lay her on the bed. He had to lock the door, so she couldn't leave. He felt bad, but Lord Aizen wanted them back for some unknown reason. Now to tell Aizen he had brought Ivy Del Bosque back.</p><p>His boots clicked on the marble floor as he walked through the halls. Coming across Grimmjow and Halibel, he greeted them. "So. You bring the bitch back?" The panther asked. Halibel smacked him over the head, not liking his attitude towards a fellow female. "Yes, Ivy is back and hopefully this will bring Master Nnoitra back to us. This is the second time we've had to bring them home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to report to Lord Aizen." Tesla left, but not before bowing in respect towards the two Espada.</p><p>"Huh. Never thought he'd pull it off." Grimmjow admitted. "Well, you never think about anything but yourself and fighting." Halibel's bored voiced said. He wanted to kill her for that remark, but he just walked away, after telling her to fuck off.</p><p>"Lord Aizen. I have successfully retrieved Miss Del Bosque. She is currently locked in Master Nnoitra's room. Is there anything else?" Asked Tesla, as he bowed on one knee towards the former Soul Reaper. "I have sent Ulquiorra to spy on Nnoitra. I'm pretty sure what he finds will be interesting." Aizen smiled.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Nnoitra got back from training, and saw Ivy wasn't in bed like he left her. "Ivy? Ivy, pet, are you home?" He called out. He checked the bathroom, she wasn't still yacking up in there. She wasn't outside either. He left the barracks, but there was only a couple of hours left until curfew.</p><p>Shuhei saw a panicked Nnoitra, and stopped him. "Is everything alright, Nnoitra?" He asked. "Does everything look ok, Mr Lieutenant." Nnoitra spat, venom lacing his words. "I knew this whole heart thing was only going to get us into the shit. How can I help it, when I love that fucking bitch?!" He yelled in frustration. He shoved past Shuhei and went to see if Rangiku had seen her.</p><p>Squad Ten's lieutenant was a bust, and now he was getting really pissed off and worried. Where was she? All he thought about through training was getting back and holding her. Then it dawned on him. "AIZEN. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Nnoitra screamed. He could still open Gargantas, so he slipped into one.</p><p>He had his weapon in his hand, a face like thunder and he was ready to kill anyone who got in his way. No one took what was his. No one. He was stopped by some Hollows who looked down upon him. "Look who's back. Nnoitra Gilga. Come to save your princess from her tower?" They mocked. "I know Ivy can hold her own. Now please move, or I will happily decapitate you." Growled Nnoitra. The two Hollows laughed again, and true to his word, Nnoitra sliced their heads off.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Grimmjow had entered Ivy's room with a sadistic grin. He stalked over to her, and grabbed her. "I've always wondered what you were hiding from me. That lucky bastard sure hit the jackpot." He chuckled. He ripped off her shirt and looked at her. Ivy tried to cover up, but he slapped her, and she put her hands down. "Bigger than I thought. Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you, kitten." Grimmjow purred.</p><p>Throwing her onto the bed, he discarded the rest of her uniform in the same manner. "Please. I don't want this." Ivy squeaked. She knew she couldn't hold her own against an Espada, so it would be easier if she gave in. "Oh? Come on, kitten. You want this as much as me. I'll show you that you were given to the wrong Espada." He smiled. He kneaded her breasts, and harshly sucked on them. His cock grew harder, until he had to take his pants off. Ivy closed her eyes and submitted. Without her weapon, she couldn't fight. She knew basic Kido but nothing that would help. Besides it was weak, she was more adept in Kendo and martial arts. However, she hadn't been fed due to her so called disloyalty, so her body was weak. </p><p>Grimmjow shoved himself inside, causing her to yelp. Tears began to flow freely, as he thrusted hard and deep. He was loving every second, and he knew he had gotten himself a new sex doll. "Damn you're tight. You maybe saying no, but your little cunt is telling me otherwise." He growled. Grimmjow felt himself getting close, so he sped up. The harshness in his thrusts didn't slow down. After several more he emptied himself inside her. "Be a good slut and wait for me. I'm gonna fuck you again and again after my meeting with Aizen." He said, and left after he put his pants back on.</p><p>When he left, Ivy broke down in tears. She had just been used by a former colleague. She wept hard, wanting Nnoitra to come as soon as possible. "Master. Please help me." She cried, looking out of the window. Would he come for her? She didn't have hope. Ivy went to the bathroom and took a shower to get the smell off her. She felt disgusting, after letting Grimmjow have his way with her. She sat under the running water, hugging her knees and began to cry again.</p><p>Tesla had felt Nnoitra's reitsu and found him near the entrance to Las Noches. "Master you're back." Tesla smiled. Nnoitra grabbed his former Fracción by the front of his coat. "Where is she? Where is Ivy?" Nnoitra spat. Tesla had fright in his eyes, and gulped. "She. She's in your old room." Tesla gulped. Nnoitra threw him into the wall, making sure he coughed up blood. Storming into the palace, he killed any staff that got in his way.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Ivy was curled up in the corner of the bathroom, wet, naked and crying. She heard the door bang open, causing her to flinch. Her heart sped up, and saw the handle to the bathroom move. He was back. He was going to have his way again, hurt her and possibly kill her. When the door opened, she screamed yelling for Nnoitra. </p><p>"Pet. Shhh, it's me." Nnoitra soothed. He saw how frightened she was, how pale she looked. His heart shattered. When he reached out to her she backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said, crouching down slowly, and approaching carefully like one does towards a timid animal. "It's alright. You're safe now. Do you trust me?" He asked, looking at her with his dark eye. Once she knew she was safe, Ivy rushed to him, mumbling incoherently. He caught Grimmjow's name, and he was pissed. "Ivy. I want you to stay here. I'm going to make sure that cat doesn't hurt you again.</p><p>Ivy tightened her hold on him, and he smiled. "It's ok, Ivy vine, I'm here. I'm not going to let you go." Nnoitra soothed, as he let her shed her tears into his chest. He rubbed small circles on her back, helping her calm down. That stupid cat a defiled his girl, and he was going to make him pay. "Let's get you dressed, pet. You'll get sick otherwise." He said, gently. Nnoitra took in how she looked. She was shaking, not making full eye contact, and her skin went from its beautiful pale white, to a horrible pasty grey. Her eyes were lifeless, and the sparkle had gone. Seeing her like this made him angry, full of hatred and sadness. He helped her up and back into the bedroom.</p><p>Sitting her on the bed, he knelt down to her level. "What has he done to you?" He muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nnoitra-sama. Please don't leave. If you do he'll come back and-" Nnoitra cut her of with a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Quiet now, my dear. Gods, I love you so much." He spoke, cupping her cheeks in her large hands. He felt like it was his fault for leaving her at the barracks. Nnoitra gently placed a soft kiss on her chapped lips, he understood that she didn't reciprocate he just wanted her to know he loved her.</p><p>Standing up, Nnoitra went over to his wardrobe and found some of Ivy's old clothes. He snatched them out and went back over to her. "Can I put these on?" He asked her, trying to be as gentle as possible. Ivy nodded, and he slipped on some underwear on her before putting on her other clothes. "I can't believe he raped you." Nnoitra muttered.</p><p>Sitting on the bed, Nnoitra watched her sleep. His blood boiled at the thought of Grimmjow doing unspeakable things to what was his. He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Ivy become restless, and whimpering. Nnoitra quickly pulled her to him, hushing her and brushing back her hair. "Pet, hush. You're okay, you're alright. Calm down." He soothed, and as she woke up she clung into him and cried. "I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He sighed. The former Espada gently rocked her, holding her close. She really was broken.</p><p>••••••</p><p>"You WHAT?!" Halibel screamed, pinning Grimmjow to the wall in pure rage. Her fingers were around his neck, and she threw him against the opposite wall. It cracked upon impact, and just as she was about to continue a half-moon blade  pinned Grimmjow to the floor. "You bastard! Do you realise what you've done? DO YOU?!" Nnoitra screamed. Halibel stood beside him, her glare upon the panther. "This has crossed the line, Grimmjow. What do you think Lord Aizen will do when he finds out about this?" She asked, her voice calm. Nnoitra pulled his blade out of the floor, and as soon as Grimmjow stood up, the former Espada punched him hard. "You've broken her, you fucking bastard. She's not herself!" Halibel tried holding Nnoitra back, but it was useless.</p><p>A fight broke out, in the end, Nnoitra had seriously done some life-threatening damage to Grimmjow. "You'll stay away from her. You won't touch her, or even look at her. Understand?" He hissed. Grimmjow just stood up, glaring at Nnoitra. Nnoitra felt someone slip their hand into his, and he looked down to see Ivy. "Master? What's going on?" She asked. Then she saw Grimmjow, and clung into Nnoitra like her life depended on it. "Come with me. Your Master is busy." Halibel said. </p><p>Ivy followed Halibel, who took her to a more peaceful area of Las Noches. Her Fracción had heard what happened, and Sung Sun was the first to sit her down. "Humph such a weakling. She should've taken that cat out." Said Appachi. Mila Rose glared at the deer Arrancar, as did the snake. "How would you like your spirit broken by an act such as that?" Mila Rose snapped. Halibel just sighed, and got Ivy some water. </p><p>Taking the glass, she hoped Nnoitra was alright. It was then something snapped in her. She squeezed the glass hard, shattering it and exited the room, but not before thanking the group. </p><p>Grimmjow had healed, but was caught off guard by a Cero hitting his side. He looked around and saw Ivy. "Come for more?" He grinned, blocking her next attack. "People like you should be ripped apart, slowly, painfully and never to be salvaged. She didn't have her Zanpakuto, but she had the spells she was taught. "Hado number thirty three: sougatsui!" An energy blast came from the palms of her hands, and hit Grimmjow in the shoulder. "Dumb bitch. You'll pay for that." He snarled.</p><p>Grimmjow had a sword to his throat, and Tesla was behind him. "Ivy, calm down. You've changed, and it doesn't seem to be for the better. Lord Aizen will kill you if you carry on." He said. Ivy did what her friend told her, and walked back to Nnoitra's room.</p><p>"I need to kill something." She kept repeating, as she paced the room like an animal in a cage. She grabbed her Zanpakuto that had been brought to the room, and left to go and slaughter some Gillians. She needed the relief and that was the only way she could calm down.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Fox of the raging fire. Zorro!" Her sword changed into the two fans, and she began cutting down as many Gillians as she saw fit. "Pet. You've got to calm down." Said a familiar voice, that always had the power to soothe her emotions. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and licked the shell of her ear. It sent a pleasured shiver down her spine, causing her to expose her neck for him. Nnoitra placed gentle kisses along the skin, gently nipping here and there. Despite what had happened, she felt safe in his arms. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry." She turned around and buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Nnoitra stroked her hair, and gently placed a kiss on her head. "Hush, pet. To be honest I like this new sadistic side to you." He smirked. Ivy looked up at him, to see a gentle look in his eye. Cupping her cheeks, Nnoitra lowered his head to kiss her but he was interrupted by Tesla.</p><p>"I don't mean to interrupt, but Lord Aizen want to see you both." Tesla informed. Nnoitra looked at his Fracción with hatred in his eyes. The three of them Sonidoed back to Las Noches, Ivy and Nnoitra reluctant to do so.</p><p>Aizen had his usual smirk plastered on his face when they entered the throne room, and it made Ivy sick to her stomach. "Welcome home. I hear you two now have hearts and are training to become Soul Reapers. What made you betray us?" He asked, his voice eerily calm. Before Nnoitra could speak, Ivy took a few steps forward. "It's something you and your lackeys wouldn't understand. You're more of a Hollow than any of the Arrancar here, and yet, you're a former Soul Reaper. You have a heart, but it's cold and dead. All you care about is power and only what you can get. It's pathetic, not to mention childish. If you want Master Nnoitra and I back, then I want you to agree to my terms." Ivy spoke. This new found confidence felt good, and it made her believe in herself more. "Very well. What are they, Miss Del Bosque?" Aizen asked. "There are only three. One. Keep Grimmjow on a short leash. What he did to me... I hate it, and I can never forgive him. Two. You don't send us on meaningless missions and three... You accept us for who we are now." Ivy spoke. "Alright, I agree. But know this; if I hear you've been slipping information to the Soul Society, I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?" Aizen answered. Ivy nodded, and they were both dismissed.</p><p>From now on, Ivy and Nnoitra had to be crafty when slipping information to their friends at the Soul Society, so Aizen wouldn't find out. Let the games begin...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Back To Espada Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I now have a Tumblr where you can find all sorts of Bleach X Reader and NSFW shizz. Just search Bleach In Your Heart</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's nice to have you back, Master Nnoitra." Tesla said. Nnoitra glared at him, while Ivy tended to her Zanpakuto, sitting on the bed. "Considering this is all your fault, Tesla, I want you out of my sight for the next few days. If you hadn't taken Ivy, none of this shit wudda happened. Now get out, you useless piece of shit." He growled. Tesla saw the murderous look in Nnoitra's eye, and left without another word.</p><p>"Pet, put that thing away and come here." Ivy looked at Nnoitra, and smiled. She sheathed her sword and leant it against the bedside table. Nnoitra pulled her to him, kissing her neck. "We'll have to think of something." He murmured, as he ran his tongue up her jugular. He then moved to her mouth, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. "Nnoitra? You won't leave, will you?" Ivy asked. Nnoitra could see the desperation in those scarlet hues he came to love so much. "I wouldn't dream of it, pet. I know what that stupid cat did has broken you, but I'm here to help you heal." Ivy nuzzled into him, causing him to wrap his arms around her in a protective manner. </p><p>Nnoitra had been given his rank back, much to Grimmjow's dismay, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Tesla and Ivy were talking outside the the doors to one of Aizen's gardens, before heading inside. "I'm so sorry. I never knew something like that would've happened. Please forgive me." Tesla said, his head hanging low in penance. Ivy smiled, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No-one knew it was gonna happen. let's try and forget it. Look. It seems the lilies are in bloom." She said, trying to change the subject. It worked, within the next five minutes they were laughing and joking. She quickly took his eye patch and ran quickly deeper into the garden.</p><p>"Ivy! Come on." Tesla called. Ivy crept up behind him and jumped onto his back. "Hi!" She laughed, handing his patch back. Once he got it back, they felt a familiar and powerful Spiritual Pressure. Nnoitra. They both stopped messing around and stood next to each other. Tesla cleared his throat, while Ivy fixed her jacket from running around like a playful child. "What have you two fools, been doing?" Nnoitra asked, as he walked up to them. Ivy looked up at him, before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She nuzzled into him, causing him to give her the soft, caring smile he reserved only for her. "We were just talking, sir. You know she's my best friend." Tesla answered. Nnoitra tightened his grip on Ivy and Sonidoed back To his room.</p><p>"Nnoitra, we were just catching up. I-." She began, before he glared at her. This immediately shut her up. Nnoitra closed his eyes and sighed. He sat down on the sofa, pulling Ivy onto his lap and nuzzling into her neck, taking in her scent. "He's the reason we're in this mess, my dear." He murmured, laying chaste kisses from the top of her neck, to the area in-between it, and the shoulder. A small moan escaped her, as she brought her hand to his head and held it. Nnoitra smirked, but he was only going to ease back into more intimate actions with her. He nipped her neck, causing a shaky sigh to leave her throat, followed by gentle butterfly kisses.</p><p>"That's enough for now, pet. I don't want to push you any further." He mumbled into her neck. "Master... I-I think I can go a bit further." Ivy blushed. "Hush now, my pet. Don't force yourself to please me. You're still in a bad way, I don't wanna make that any worse." He said, caressing her hair. Ivy smiled. He had come a long way, from that cold and hate filled being she met all those months ago. He did keep saying she was the only woman worth to be his equal. She took a chance and slipped her hand down his pants, and began palming him. Nnoitra gently pulled her back, with a stern look in his eye. "Pet, no. I'm only saying it once more; I'm not going to let you do anything until you're one hundred percent comfortable with it." He said, as he noticed the nervousness in her eyes when she went to palm his cock. Ivy nodded in defeat, barely speaking until a knock came at the door.</p><p>"Nnoitra? How is she?" Halibel's muffled voice said. 'Tch. Now of all times?' Nnoitra thought. "She's fine." Was all he said, as he let her stand up and walk to the door. Ivy opened it and Halibel was there with Sung Sun, Appachi and Mila Rose. "Hey. Heard about your Gillian slayin. That's a good anger output." Appachi smirked. "Wanna come with? I'm just about to-" Ivy began. "Oh no you don't, pet. You went on a rampage even I wouldn't go on." Nnoitra said. Ivy gave him the cute, fox cub eyes. "Damnit, fine. One hour." Nnoitra cracked. Damn those eyes.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>"That's thirty-seven for me." Ivy smirked. Appachi laughed. "Who knew this could be fun?" She smirked. More Gillians walked their way, but they just sliced them down. "Alright!" They said in unison, high fiving eachother. Round after round, they slaughtered and found out it was more than fun, but they might have found a new sport.</p><p>As Ivy went to kill another, a familiar half moon blade collided with hers. "You've been out here for two hours. What was your time limit, pet?" Ivy gulped when she heard her master's voice. "One hour, sir." She said. "And how long have you been out here?" He growled. Ivy flinched, causing Appachi to step in, angrily. "Look we get it, you're trying to protect her after what happened. She's tryna get over it in her own way, and because you're being a douche bag, she can't let out her frustrations. You're unbearable, Nnoitra." Appachi said, bravely. Nnoitra punched her into the nearest tree, his anger nearing boiling point. "Shut up, woman. Speak to me like that again, and I will be sending Halibel your rotting corpse." Nnoitra threatened. Ivy ran to Appachi. Helping her up, the Fracción of Halibel glared at Nnoitra. "We should do this again, Ivy. See ya." With that, Appachi left.</p><p>Back in Nnoitra's room, the Espada had Ivy in his lap. He was kissing and sucking the weak spot on her neck, peeling continuous moans from her. "You need to understand... I can't lose you." He muttered. Ivy turned her head, and their lips collided in a heated kiss. "What am I gonna do with you?" Nnoitra smirked, before laying her head on his chest. Ivy felt the beat of his heart, and she began to feel sleepy. She snuggled into him, causing him to smile. "Rest now, my pet. You deserve a good sleep." He whispered, stroking her hair. </p><p>Nnoitra slowly stood up with Ivy in his arms. "How did I get so lucky?" He muttered as he placed her on the bed, gently. He kept an eye on her as she slept, knowing she'd still be suffering from nightmares. Tesla walked in, noticing Ivy was asleep. "Sir? Is she ok?" He asked. "She's fine. What did I say Tesla? You were the cause of all this." Nnoitra hissed, not taking his eyes off Ivy. He gently caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, before looking at Tesla through the corner of his eye.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Weeks passed, and Grimmjow had become more and more depressed about his actions. He hated himself, and kept asking why did he do it? Simple, he wanted his own female Fracción. He knew Ivy wouldn't forgive him, and she had every right not to, but he wanted to apologise which was unusual for him.</p><p>He found her hanging out with Lilynette, and sighed. "Ivy, can I talk to you?" He spoke making his presence known. Ivy turned her head to acknowledge him. The smile she was wearing suddenly faded, causing her friend to go on the defensive. "It's ok, Lilynette. I'd like to hear him out. Can we go to the library then, Grimmjow?" Ivy asked. He nodded and they headed to their destination.</p><p>Once they entered the library, they took a seat and fell into awkward silence. "I hate myself for what I did to you. Nnoitra had every right to be pissed off. You do as well, so if you want fuck me up beyond repair, I won't stop you." Grimmjow sighed. Ivy ran her hands through her hair, and let out a groan. "Look, I've gone past all that. Sure I hate your guts, and want to impale you on the nearest pike, but violence between comrades isn't gonna get us anywhere." She said, placing her elbows and fore arms on the oak table. Her hands were lace together, and her eyes were cold as the looked at the panther Espada. Sighing, she stood up feeling a familiar Spiritual Pressure. Grimmjow felt it too, but stayed put. </p><p>"Pet? Pet!!" Came the voice of a very annoyed Nnoitra. He found them both, and glared at them. "Ivy. Here. Now." He snapped. Ivy walked over, and he grabbed her wrist. "Sir, he was just apologising. Please." Ivy said, as Nnoitra held her close to his chest. "Don't go alone again. I don't want anything to happen, again." Ivy could've sworn she heard his voice crack a bit. Grimmjow excused himself, only to be chewed out by the fifth Espada.</p><p>•••••••</p><p>Back in Nnoitra's room, Ivy sat on his lap, while Tesla was droning on. "Master? Is everything ok?" Tesla asked. Nnoitra muttered in the affirmative, before gently placing Ivy's head against him. Hearing his heartbeat soothed her, and she wrapped her arms around him. She was sitting sideways on, so it was more comfortable for the both of them. "Ivy, will you go into the other room for a minute? I need to speak to Tesla alone." Nnoitra said. "Sure, Master." She said, as he put a hand on the back of her head and brought it too him. His soft lips were placed on her forehead, before he let her go.</p><p>The other room was where Nnoitra kept his weapon and tended to it. It wasn't big, but there was enough room. There were blood stains on old rags, which wasn't too surprising. Ivy noticed something on one of the work stations. It looked like a pendant of sorts. It had a front facing fox's head on it, with her name underneath. It was shocking that her master had a metalwork hobby. Perhaps she would ask him about it. No. She didn't want him to be upset that she had been snooping at his things, but it was nice to know he thought about her when they were apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Tesla, I'm still not happy with you. However, you're Ivy's best friend, so I'll keep you as my Fracción. If you ever betray me again, I won't hesitate to dismember you, slowly and painfully." Nnoitra said, his voice low and threating. Tesla nodded, knowing how bad Nnoitra could get when he was pissed off. Something crashed in the other room, causing both Nnoitra and Tesla to rush in.

"Pet, are you alright?" Nnoitra asked, as Tesla helped her up. Ivy nodded, and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry, Master Nnoitra." She bowed apologetically. He just chuckled, and flicked her forehead. "There's no need to apologise. I know there's not a lot of space in here, I've knocked things off before now." He sighed, watching Tesla brush the back of her jacket off.

</p>
<p>•••••••

</p><p>A meeting was called for both Espadas and Fracción. Tesla and Ivy walked behind Nnoitra, talking to each other and Ivy giggled at some amusement he told her about Espada number eight and how one of his experiments went wrong, and that rarely happens. "Shush, you two. That is just a rumour, don't go telling things that isn't true, though I must admit that is pretty hilarious." Nnoitra grinned.

</p><p>They got to the hall, and entered. Most of the others were there, and Lilynette smiled at Ivy. Starrk had his chin in his hand and was snoring away. That was until Lilynette gave him a very painful wake-up call. Foot in testicles equals very hurt male. "That was uncalled for Lilynette." Starrk hissed. "Not my fault you're as lazy as a sloth. The meetings starting." She said.

</p><p>Ivy sat on the table, body facing Nnoitra but eyes on Aizen. "Welcome my dear Espadas and thank you for bringing your Fracción." Aizen's eerily calm voice said. Nnoitra had his hands behind his head, listening to Aizen. "First, I'd like to welcome Nnoitra Gilga and Ivy Del Bosque back into the fold, they have seen the error of their ways and come back to us. Next, we need to discuss our assault on the Soul Society." Aizen said. This got Nnoitra and Ivy's attention, this was some information they could send back. However they had to take this with a grain of salt, because they didn't know if Aizen was testing their loyalty or not. They suspected he was, so they had to tell Shuhei and Yumi to keep an open mind that it maybe false. They both hoped Aizen wasn't playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confidence Restored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, gods! Master!" Ivy groaned, as she felt Nnoitra's tongue reach places inside her, that she never knew existed. "Damn you taste good. Cum for me. Now!" He ordered. She came hard, letting out a satisfied moan. "Good girl. There's my good girl." Nnoitra praised, as he crawled up her body, and kissed her. Ivy could taste herself on him, as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He sneered down at her, before pushing his cock into her wet channel. Her breath hitched in her throat, before flashes of that dreadful day played in her mind. She pushed against Nnoitra who got the message. "It's ok, it's ok. Shhhh. It's just me, pet. I won't hurt you." He soothed. Ivy nodded, before letting him continue. The pleasure she felt was amazing. He was being as gentle as he could, trying to replace those horrid memories with good ones of them, making love and being one.</p><p>The bed creaked, as Nnoitra's hips gently snapped against Ivy's. Shallow breathing and pants filled the room, as the pleasure built. "How does it feel?" Nnoitra asked, moving a lock of hair from her forehead. Ivy looked into his eye, and smiled. "It feels good." Ivy answered. Nnoitra smirked, and pressed his lips against hers, but he could feel his orgasm building causing grunts to escape him. "I'm cumming, sir." Ivy moaned. With a few final thrusts, Nnoitra came inside her, and her following behind. Ivy raked her nails down his back, as her orgasm washed over her.

</p><p>Gently pulling out, Nnoitra lay beside Ivy and held her. "Well done, pet. I know it was hard, but we got through it together." He said, as she snuggled into his chest. Nnoitra stroked her head, putting his other hand behind his own. They lay there in comfortable silence just accepting their love for each other.

</p><p>Nnoitra could hear her even breathing meaning she had fallen asleep. He gently moved her from him, got dressed and quietly went into his other room.

</p><p>He picked up the pendant he was working on, and smiled. He sat down, and began working some more until he finished it, with a black Hueco Mundo pearl, that was carved to be the nose of the fox. Threading a black chain through the loop, he fastened it. Before he could attach it to to Santa Teresa, he heard whimpers coming from the bedroom. He stood up and rushed back in.

</p><p>"Pet. Pet, hey calm down, you're alright." He soothed as he woke her up. Ivy opened her eyes, and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He hushed her, kissing her temple and stroking her hair. "Come on pet, calm down. I'm here." He whispered, sitting on the bed, and pulling her into his lap. Ivy buried her face in his chest, as he ran his long and slender fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I knew you weren't one hundred percent ready for me to make love to you." He apologised. "Its not that at all. The dream was about losing you, Tesla and our friends from the World of the Living." Ivy hiccuped, truth in her words. He chuckled, and reassured her that wouldn't happen.

</p><p>Ivy peeled herself away from Nnoitra, and got dressed. She slipped her jacket on and sighed. "Enough moping around." She scolded herself and smiled. Opening the door, she spotted Apache and grabbed her by the collar. "Come on. You're coming with me." Before Apache could protest, she was being dragged down the halls of Las Noches. Mila Rose and Sung Sun laughed at her predicament. 

</p><p>"Where are we going, Del Bosque?" Apache groaned. "Gillian slaying." Ivy grinned. "Alright. You're going down this time." Apache laughed.

</p><p>As the girls came back to the palace they were laughing and giggling at the poor Hollows that confronted them. "Did you see the look on that bastard's face when you kicked his ass?" Apache laughed. "Damn I wish I had a camera." Ivy snickered, as they walked through the halls. Ivy spotted Nnoitra, but he had his back to her, so she decided to take a bold risk.</p><p>She ran up to him and jumped on his back, covering his eye. "Guess who~" She sang with amusement in her voice. A chuckle came from her lover, as he grabbed her, and pulled her over his shoulder and into his arms. "Back already? You must've had fun." Nnoitra smirked, as Ivy nuzzled into him. That scent of blood and lilies filled her nose, only for her to cuddle closer. Nnoitra's eye lidded softly, as his smirk changed into a loving smile, as sleep overcame his girlfriend. "You must've had too much fun out there, my Ivy Vine." He whispered, taking her back to their room.</p><p>Once he had put her to bed, he went into his work room, and attached the fox pendant to Santa Teresa. That way, even if they are apart, he'd have something to remind him of her. The heart thf was now beating in his chest, felt warm and light. Even though they were Espada and Fraccion again, no one could take their hearts away again.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

</p><p>When Ivy woke up, she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she walked over and opened the door to see Grimmjow who immediately hugged her. "I'm sorry I forgot. Do you remember our life before we became Arrancars?" He asked. Ivy thought back, then her eyes filled with tears. "Big brother!" She wept. Grimmjow still felt pissed off with himself for what he did, and to his adopted sister no less. Ivy fell to her knees, causing Grimmjow to keep holding onto her, as she cried. "Ivy, I'm so happy I remembered. However, what I did to you, it's unforgivable and I-" Ivy just squeezed him tighter, getting him to shut up. "You weren't the real Grimmjow I know, when that happened. I have my brother back now, and that's all that matters to me." Ivy said. Grimmjow just smirked, pulled away from the hug, and took a bangle off her wrist that Nnoitra gave her a while back.</p><p>As Ivy chased Grimmjow through the palace, they both skidded to a halt, when they spotted Ulquiorra. "And just, might I ask, are you two fools doing?" He said. Ivy gulped, she hated this guy. "Nothing." Ivy said, as she swiped the bangle back from Grimmjow. Putting it back on her left wrist, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until Ulquiorra left, with a suspicious look in his eye.</p><p>"That guy gives me the creeps." Ivy shivered. "Tch. Don't you remember what I taught you, sis?" Grimmjow asked. "Big things come in small packages?" Ivy answered. The cat nodded, as they walked aimlessly through the building. </p><p>They ended up outside. The blue sky welcoming, but so unusual.  A certain fifth Espada was talking to Tesla, when she and Grimmjow stepped onto the sand. When Nnoitra felt Ivy's Spiritual Pressure,  he turned around but the light in his eye faded when he saw Grimmjow.  Before he could strike, Ivy deflected the blow with her own Zanpakuto. "Pet! What are ya doin?" Nnoitra snarled. "Protecting my brother!" She snapped back.

</p><p>Taking their weapons away from each other, Ivy looked to the floor. "Grimmjow had his memories taken of us before we became Arrancars. We looked out for each other, and became close which lead us to become adoptive siblings. Master, he regrets what he did, and..." Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow with a sceptical look, as he watched as Ivy was torn on to which one to go to. She loved Nnoitra more than anything, but Grimmjow was her brother. "Pet, I'll give Grimmjow one chance. If he screws up, he's dead, understand?" Nnoitra sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ivy looked at him, and pulled his head down to he level, kissing him deeply.

</p><p>Back at the Soul Society, Shuhei and Yumi were planning with Ichigo ans his friends to get Ivy and Nnoitra back. The slivers of information they had been giving to Head Captain Yamamoto, were becoming less frequent and he had ordered Shuhei to gather people he trusted to get their new comrades back.

</p><p>"Heuco Mundo is vast. How do we even get there?" Yumi asked, as she looked over the plans spilled out on her bedroom floor. She picked up some papers of ideas, and screamed in frustration. "Gah!!! Nothing will work... I guess we'll do a typical Ichigo/Renji move and just storm the place." Yumi sighed. Both Ichigo and Renji looked shocked. "Hey! Don't lump me in with that guy!" Renji said. "I do plan. Kinda." Ichigo argued. "SHUT. UP!" Yumi yelled, rubbing her temples, before letting herself fall into Shuhei's chest. Both males quickly shut up, not wanting to get their butts zapped by her Shikai. Shuhei wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "Well it seems the only option we have. According to the head captain, Kiskue Urahara has managed to build a contraption to open a Garganta." Rukia said. Yumi nodded, and they decided to leave right away. Hopefully, both of their new allies were alive...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>